


Diorama

by A_5K



Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Work In Progress, characters listed are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_5K/pseuds/A_5K
Summary: A performer begins to talk about Hatty, the SS friendship, the theater and its aftermaths to a stagecrew cat on the island, after the whole place was blown up.
Kudos: 4





	Diorama

If you have anything to say, say it out. I know you guys can talk. Either way, come and sit with me. Obviously we both don’t have anything to defend ourselves, so fighting is pointless. 

This whole thing ended like a bloodbath, huh? Shouldn’t have sold them weapons in the first place.

Everybody thinks they’re doing the right thing, that’s war. I bet you thought so, too. Some of those prisoners don’t even look like they have the guts to kill anyone. But when the desire overwhelms the morale, we can’t say anymore. For example, there’ll be barely any consequences for me if I kill you on the spot.

You see the cowardly beg for mercy, but they’re pathetic for a reason. They’ll abuse the power once they get the chance to have it.

Hattington’s certainly not a coward.

He’ll make efforts to keep the way things are, of course. He gets along with everyone because he never participates in any of their quarrels. You can talk to him, and he’ll offer you things you should do to keep yourself in check, as a good friend should be. But once you get through that layer of kindness, there’s the apathy. He doesn’t like to get too involved in anything. He’s wise; he knew that the more he does, the more consequences there’ll be for him. If he leans towards one he’ll suffer from the other.

So Hattington never made any decisions, he just watched this whole shitshow unfolds by itself. And eventually, he can’t control the situation anymore. Practically everyone’s existence is pressuring him to do something. He’s struggling. That’s why he’s crying all the time. Shaken up to a point where he just looms all day. I guess he must’ve been, not everyone gets to watch their best friend die a thousand times on the stage.

* * *

I don’t know Hattington that much. Met him at the docks, actually. Said he'll be going on a voyage some months later. Crazy rich guy from what I heard; so I thought to myself, why not?

_“Doesn’t it make you selfish for approaching him like that?”_

Aren’t we all selfish in some ways? I have no bad intentions; I’m as innocent as any other.

I got into a few of his parties, each and every single one brimmed with people. Somehow he remembers the names of all of us. We had a few chats. He’s a good listener, never talked about himself. 

I wonder if he’s like that even to his best friend. Most of them see him as a good friend, anyway. It felt awfully one-sided if you spend enough time going people watching, but hey, I only talk about what I see. And in the end, he invited all of us to board the ship. Hundreds of friends, they say. There are people I have never seen at his parties, too.

I found out his secret to making many connections, but I’d rather have a few close friends than a bunch of acquaintances. For me, when a friendship starts to involve benefits, you become nothing more than an acquaintance.

As you see, this whole thing turned out to be a terrible idea, and I paid the price.

* * *

It was a clear and bright day when we set off. People came with suitcases and boarded the ship one by one. They sing, dance, all in all to relieve the excessive boredom. After a few days some began to talk about finding candy islands all of the sudden. Then the conversation shifted to roaming pirates in the seas. I heard of ships being raided by hordes of pirates, so I was a bit worried as well. I don’t want to be a mangled corpse floating in the middle of nowhere.

Hattington assured us that if any pirates were to come by, he’ll talk them out. Good job, I’d say, we most certainly prepared ourselves for them. Some genius suggested we could craft those discs such that when you throw it, it sets off and blows the whole place up. Useful. But none of us are adept at fighting (probably except Hattington's best friend), so we went with it. It’s good to have something to do, too. We probably spent 2 weeks making it out, then mass producing it so every “friend” could get some. I really do wonder why no one bought guns, that could’ve saved us from a lot of trouble.

For once I thought it’s good to have this many people around. Everyone’s good at something, you could get all the help you need.

* * *

I was on the deck with the others when the storm came. Terrible idea, I know. Clear bright morning, then suddenly huge clouds made their entrance and poured cats on us.

_ “No dogs?” _

What are we on? Massive lightning that could’ve roasted me with one strike. I don’t necessarily care, it’s refreshing. The others expressed their worries, but they didn’t actually do anything like heading back or move their stuff out of the way. The ship tilted back and forth, all their belongings scattered over the deck. A banjo flew at me, almost hitting me in the face.

At the time when the second wave struck, Some people who couldn't hold on to the railings fell over and drowned. Sir Reginald came up and made a statement on the terrible gloomy weather we have. 

Rigel---huge temper---shouted from the front of the ship. He’s stressed, and scared shitless. It’s already funny enough, that he let off of the railings and tripped. Here’s one of the instances you see Hattington intervene. He emerged from the crowd, dragged Rigel by the collar and pulled him, almost throwing him off the damned ship. Rigel was about to protest when we all heard Hattington yelled at him for his well-known behavior with a good strike of lightning. A shame we won’t get to see it again. Rigel’s shivering by that point, all his temper lost to the cold rain.

Reginald just stared at them, then walked back to where he came from. Smart move, because when the ship crashed onto the island, all those who were in the frontmost died on impact.

* * *


End file.
